


My Sisters Lover

by Blood_Orchid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Erotica, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, My First AO3 Post, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Orchid/pseuds/Blood_Orchid
Summary: Rose Miller had always felt a little different around him, a forbidden feeling. He belonged to her sister, her own flesh and blood, yet the feelings never seemed to fade and instead, grew stronger. Now here they are, alone together and left to their own devices. Can she keep her feelings buried or will he cause them all to unravel?





	1. Affair De Coeur

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing real erotica. All the characters in the story are all my own made up people. This was originally posted on adult-fanfiction.org but I decided to see how it would be received here as well  
So I hope you enjoy

"Shut the hell up!" I sat up in my bed, listening to yet another fight ring out through our home behind a closed wooden door. Five months the three of us had lived together, me, my sister, Lillian, and her boyfriend, Jon. Two years Lillian and Jon had been dating, yet it seemed as soon as we were all under the same roof, their relationship took a turn. I tried to stay out of it as much as I could, usually confining myself to my simple room, headset on with music blasting to drown out their pointless quarrels. I let out a heavy sigh, running my hand through my curls, trying to prepare myself for the shit storm I was about to walk through. _God dammit_. I had waited long enough for the bickering to end. It was going on two hours now, and I had shit to do. Well, more like a person to meet, not that it mattered. I quickly slipped on a simple sundress and heels, checking myself over in the mirror before quietly opening my door.

"Why don't you ever just listen to me?"

"That's all I've been doing! Listening!"

_And they're still going at it somehow_, I think to myself, rolling my eyes. My heels click against the wooden steps, getting louder with each one. Lillian and Jon go quiet and I walk past them to the front door, collecting my keys and purse. "I'm heading out." I say, hoping they get the hint and shut the hell up by the time I return. Lillian lets out an embarrassed cough, "Where are you going?" She asks, like she even cares. I stop to turn and look at them both. Lillian's face is flushed, her green eyes watery like she's on the verge of tears, her arms tightly crossed together in a defensive pose. Jon somehow manages to look both composed and flustered, his hair tousled from running his hands through it too many times, an irritated habit I had noticed he developed. Even in his frustration, he still looked so handsome. I catch myself admiring him a little too long, "Um, I'm just going to go meet Sammy for some coffee. Get out of the house for a bit." She shifts on her feet at the last part. "I'll be home in a few hours." I say, turning to leave and slamming the heavy door a little too hard behind me. I hope to myself that they got the point as I get into my car. I sit in the drivers seat for a few minutes, hands wrapped around the steering wheel, before resting my forehead against it. Living with them had become exhausting, and it wasn't all because of the fights, but because of _him_. It was a secret I could never tell Lillian. My own private betrayal. Sitting back, I start the car and reverse it. I have to talk to Sammy, I have to tell someone about this boiling pot inside of me. 

* * *

"So you've developed _feelings_ for..._Jon_?" Sammy asks, trying to hide her smile behind her latte as she takes an unnecessarily long sip. "Look I know it's wrong. He's dating my _sister_ of all people." I reply, hiding my face in my hands. I hear Sammy giggle and I peak through my fingers, "What?"

"So what's his body like? He's hot, right? I mean, you live together. I'm sure you've seen him naked at some point."

"Samantha!" I say, shocked, reaching across the metal table to smack her arm. She lets out a beautiful, bubbly laugh, "What! A girl can't be curious? There's gotta be a reason you want to ride your sisters boyfriend and that seemed to be the most obvious." I sulk in my chair, leaning my head back to look at the boring, brown umbrella that towers over our outdoor seats. "God, I'm such an awful person," I groan. "I don't know what to do. Maybe I should just push it all down. Lock it all away and do what everyone else does, drown it out with pointless Tinder dates." I listen to the bottom of Sammy's black flats tap against the pavement. She's thinking, probably realizing that I'm dealing with something serious that can't be handled with silly jokes like usual. This was something I had been bottling up for months, and it only seemed to get harder to deal with. How was I supposed to keep it hidden that my friendship with Jon was now no longer just innocent, platonic feelings on my side. I couldn't just keep locking myself up in my room of solitude every time we were home alone together. I hear the porcelain of her cup clink against the table, "Maybe you should just tell him," She says flatly. I quickly sit up, "What? Are you crazy? Why on earth would I do that?"

"Didn't you say that Lillian felt they were on the edge of breaking up anyway?"

She had a point. Multiple times Lillian had confided in me the issues she felt their relationship had. It was mostly petty things on her part, in my own opinion, but I would never tell her that. I would just nod and agree, but lately she had started saying she was thinking about ending things, considering seeing new people. She said she felt that she and Jon maybe just weren't the match she originally thought they were. However, that was weeks ago and nothing had changed, other than more frequent fighting and her leaving to spend the night elsewhere, again leaving me to handle the awkwardness of the two of us being alone. "Yes, but that was forever ago. She hasn't even tried to cut things off from what I can hear. I'm mean, they were bickering again today when I left. I don't understand it." Sammy gestured to my still full coffee cup, silently telling me to drink it, "Look, I won't sugar coat it, it is a little messed up to fall for your sister's boyfriend, _however_, you're only human. You can't look at me and tell me you haven't at least been dropping hints to him. I know you, Rose Miller. You're seeing an opportunity. I'm surprised you haven't just taken it yet." I can feel a steady heat grow in my cheeks as the skin dusts a light pink. She was right, as usual. Maybe there were a few moments where a touch lingered a little too long, or a shirt hung a little too low, just simple things. I never wanted to push my luck too much but I couldn't help it, it was like my subconscious was doing the work for me. Somehow he never noticed my longing glances, just watching him do every day tasks or talking. I felt like I had some petty high school crush that I just could not get over. I stare into the dark brown ripples in my cup, enjoying the warmth I could feel in my palms as I grasp it with both hands. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should just take a chance as soon as I get one. Just tell him what's going on. Worst that could happen is he rejects me and I move out, right?" I say without looking up. My hands are shaking. Sammy places her soft hands over mine, "That's right. And you can always just come live with me if that happens." I bring my gaze up, looking into the beautiful golden hazel of her eyes. They always seemed to be smiling even if her mouth wasn't. "Thanks, Sammy." I say with a small sigh. Was I really going to do this? I mean, it's not like I would have an opportunity to do it anytime soon, right?


	2. Saisir L'occasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a cliffhanger on this one. I have a bad habit of writing late at night so my chapters do tend to be a little on the shorter side. Let me know if you think I should make them longer!

The red and orange glow of the sunset settles over the neighbourhood as I finally pull into the driveway after a well needed, long break away from the chaos of my home. I peer through my windshield trying to see if anyone is home. The blinds are closed but I can still see the yellow of the living room and kitchen lights through the gaps. I take a deep breath, preparing myself before grabbing my things, now including a heavy bag of unopened wine bottles from a quick stop at the nearest liquor store. Sauvignon Blanc and Merlot would be my choice of metaphorical armour for the night. I close the driver door with the sole of my shoe, taking my sweet time walking to the front door. I fumble through my keys, the glass bottles clinking against each other as I struggle to find the right house key, when I hear a loud bang from the other side of the door. The talking sounded muffled, but I was sure something had gotten knocked over, if not thrown. Suddenly the door flew open, Lillian rushing out of it, swinging what looked like to be a full overnight bag around her shoulder. In her rush she mistakenly shoved me out of her way, causing me to stumble backwards off the sidewalk and into the damp grass. Jon stood in the doorway, arms crossed. His face was stern and didn't seem to have an ounce of guilt. He was silent, which was somehow more intimidating than if he were to have been yelling like my sister had been. Lillian suddenly whipped around to face us both, her golden hair twirling around her shoulders, face red in fury. "Lilly? What's going on?" I ask hesitantly, trying to get some sort of grasp of the situation. She sniffs quietly, like she's holding back tears, clenching her car keys in her hands till her knuckles turned white. She just looked at me, not saying anything, before looking at Jon, who stood like a statue in the entrance. Without a word, she turns her back to us both, the hood lights of her car flickering as she unlocks it and throws her bag in the backseat. "Lilly-" I'm cut off by the revving engine as she quickly backs out and speeds off out of the neighbourhood. I stand there looking down the road she had hurriedly left down, astonished. I turn slightly to look at Jon. He's already gone back into the house, like nothing had even happened. Suddenly I am incredibly glad for the alcohol hanging in a plastic bag off of my arm.

* * *

I quietly close the heavy door behind me as I enter the house. I look around to see what the loud thump I had heard was. The vanity tray was now halfway down the hallway instead of in its usual place on the side table besides the entrance. _Jesus, Lilly. _I hang my purse on the coat rack and pick up the tray on my way to the kitchen. I peek into the living room first, seeing him sitting on the couch. He's watching sports on tv, and to anyone on the outside it would seem as if he was completely unbothered by everything that had just occurred, but I knew better. He was processing in his own way, staring blankly at a program he could care less about. I glide into the kitchen, placing the bottles and vanity tray down as silently as I could before grabbing two wine glasses from the upper cabinet. I set them against the granite before pausing. What was I doing? _This is just a drink between two friends. They just had a massive fight. I will be there as a support and nothing else. _I tell myself on loop in my head as I grab the wine opener out from the utensil drawer, popping open the Merlot. The pouring sound is calming as I fill each glass halfway. Holding one in each hand I take a deep inhale, then exhale slowly before walking into the living room. The voices of the sports announcers seemed to echo through what felt like an empty house. He didn't look away from the screen when I entered or when I sat down on the soft couch next to him. His pose said relaxed, his feet propped up and crossed upon the coffee table, right arm draped over the armrest and remote in the other. His face, however told another story. He was focused, eyebrows furrowed, lips thinned. He wasn't hurt or angry, just more or less...frustrated. I sat next to him for a few minutes, also pretending to watch the soccer game that played like I understood the rules, before I took it upon myself to break the silence, "You look like you could go for a drink, and I, for one, am getting sick of drinking alone." He blinked rapidly a few times, like he had forgotten where he was, before looking at me and then the glass I held towards him. "Uh, yeah. Thanks." He replied before placing the remote on the cushion between us to grab the wine from my hand. I took a small, steady sip of my own as I watched him take a mouthful of the red liquid, quickly swallowing it like he had been parched for days. I couldn't help but stare at him a little, his copper hair disheveled, shirt unbuttoned and pushed open to reveal the white one underneath. I kept my wine glass against my lips as I admire him just a little while longer. "Rose?" Jon's voice breaks me out of my hypnotized state. I quickly look away and to the carpet floor, "S-Sorry." I stutter, my cheeks slowly turning red. I hear him let out a small laugh, the deep tone of it filling my ears, "You act as if I haven't seen you look at me like that before."

"What?" I spit out, embarrassed and trying to pretend like I don't know _exactly_ what he's talking about. I listen to him down the rest of his drink before sliding his feet off the table to sit upright, setting the now empty cup where they had been, "You don't need to hide it. I noticed everything, I always have." He says. I feel the cushions give beneath me ever so slightly as he moves closer to me. I take a small sip of my wine before he gently takes it from my shaky hands, placing it next to his. 

"Jon, what're you doing? I have no idea what you're talking about." I say, laughing nervously. He softly grabs my chin with his index finger and thumb, turning my head to face him. He has the most devious smile plastered on his face, and god does he look handsome with it. _What is he doing? Am I reading all of this wrong? I have to be._ I think to myself, unless, maybe it had finally happened. Did they finally call it quits leaving a chance for me to take, like I had told Sammy I would? No. There's no way. My sister had just barreled out of the house. I couldn't.

"I've paid a good deal of attention to you lately, Rose. I notice how you've started to look at me, how you hide. You stay quiet but your body language tells it all."

"But Lilly-"

"Forget Lillian," He say quickly, cutting me off. He doesn't sound aggressive as much as...hurt. "Her and I have been done for months, just didn't have the guts to say it out loud. You've noticed that though, haven't you?" He takes his hand away from my chin, the back of his knuckles brushing along my cheeks before he tucks my auburn curls behind my ear. I feel speechless, I have so much I want to say but yet, so little. "I've wanted to do this for awhile." He says quietly.

"To do what-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2! Again any and all comments are welcome to help me improve this story. Next chapter should get to the spicer bits of the scandal, if you get my drift.


	3. Plaisir Sexuel

Before I could finish my sentence, his lips were against mine in a kiss so desperate, I couldn't resist melting into it. His warm hands hold either side of my face as if he's afraid I'd pull away from him. Placing my right hand over one of his, I kiss back. My mind blanks, Jon is my only focus, his soft lips, his hand traveling down to the small of my back, pulling me closer. My own hands tangle their way into his dirty blonde locks. He pulls his face away from mine, our heavy breathing echoing loudly in our ears. I could see an all too familiar look in his hazel eyes that I had never seen there before. His other hand found its way onto my bare thigh, causing me to jump slightly out of surprise, "Are you sure this is okay?" I ask softly. He leans forward, planting soft kisses from my cheek to my ear where he whispers a soft, I'm sure.

* * *

I wasn't sure how it had happened, gotten lost in the wild hands and clothing being tossed to the floor. We had found ourselves in some sort of erotic tango from the couch, up the stairs, and into the room he and Lillian shared. Not even bothering to close the door, he tossed me to the bed, then hovered over my almost bare body. Our eyes locked into a gaze that plain words could not describe. Caressing the side of his face, Jon kisses me again. Calloused hands drag across revealed skin, making their way to remove the last few pieces of remaining garments. There's a soft click as my brassiere comes undone, the black lace getting thrown to the floor. The kiss breaks so he can look at me. I feel completely vulnerable as his eyes trace every part of me. "You're beautiful." He whispers. A embarrassed heat rises in my face, and I'm tempted to cover myself. He stops me, pinning my arms down on either side by the wrist. "Don't. I want to see you." He almost growls. I feel myself swallow heavy, heart pumping violently in my chest. Soft gasps leave my lips as he kisses his way down to my breasts, tongue swirling gently around pink nipples. Such small stimulus is already hot against my skin, nails digging into my palms as I fight the urge to squirm beneath him. The pressure on my wrists loosening slowly before disappearing completely. Sitting up slightly, I watch anxiously as he maps small kisses further down my body stopping at my last remaining piece of lingerie. My hips raised, giving him a silent permission to go further. He takes his time sliding them over my thighs, making sure his fingertips never leave the surface. The garment joins the other on the floor, followed by his own. Bare together now, the embarrassed feeling morphs into some sort of erotic vulnerability. I throw my head back against the mattress as a sudden smooth, wet feeling glides slowly over that devious place between my thighs. His breath is like fire against me, hot in the very best way. His skilled tongue pulled a moan from my mouth, licking every perfect little spot. My heavy breathing and moans echo in the room, gaining the occasional moan from Jon, the vibrations adding to electrifying feelings of expert oral. Both my hands flew to his hair, grabbing like they depended on it. The tighter the fists got, the more he moaned, fingers digging into milky thighs as he held onto them. "F-Fuck," I mumbled quietly. His right hand released my thigh, and instead he slowly slid one finger into my aching pussy. He kissed the inner of my thigh and chuckled as he curled the finger, "Already so wet, and we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet." He said, teasing. A second finger joined the first as he continued to swirl his tongue delicately around the clit. Each thrust and curl of his fingers pulled a growing moan from my chest, hands pushing his head down in some meaningless attempt to pull him closer. He moaned against that swollen little sweet spot and thrusts a third finger in. I let out a loud gasp and moan his name, my back arching and legs trying to close. His left hand tightens its grip, keeping my legs as spread as he possibly could. There will be five little bruises left in the morning, and the thought excites me more. My hips begin to squirm with a mind of their own as he curls his fingers against a certain bundle of nerves that makes me feel like I could lose it right then and there. "Ungh! J-Jon, If you do that-" I whimper, already feeling the familiar tingling warmth of a building orgasm. Suddenly, everything came to a stop. He quickly slid his fingers out and sat up. A devilish grin is plastered across his face as he leaned over me, holding himself up with his hands on either side of my head, "Already, princess? I didn't expect you to be so sensitive. Or maybe you have been holding off, just waiting for your chance with me? To feel me?" My face feels like a thousand flames and I can just imagine the dark shade of crimson it has turned. He laughs and kisses my forehead and I just about melt. "How much are you willing to do?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" He sat back up, me following suit. He kisses me again, this time biting softly on my bottom lip before grabbing a handful of my auburn curls, yanking my head back to leave my neck exposed. A smirk grows on my face as he repeats slowly against the side of my neck, "How much..are you..willing to do?"

"Anything." I reply, slyly, running my hand up his toned thigh before grabbing his erect member. I can feel him almost growl before he bites down on my skin. I let out a gasp and tighten my grip. He jerks into it in an involuntary reaction. I knew everything Lillian refused to do with him, down to the dirty details. She shared everything with me, all his wants and desires that he had expressed to her, that she denied without a second thought. Things I would've killed to do with him like I am now. I wasn't some vanilla-sex bitch like my sister, and I'm willing to prove it. I want to be dominated and owned. I need it. "I have something for you then." he whispers seductively against the forming hickey. My heart skipped a beat at his words, letting him slide out of my hand to stand up and cross the room to his bureau. I could feel myself breathing heavy with anticipation as he opened the top drawer and pulled out a red rope from under the clothing. Seeing him standing there, toned and muscular, dick fully erect and throbbing, rope in hand, awoke something deep inside me. The way he looked at me was so animalistic in the same way it was sexy.

"Arms against the headboard. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken forever for me to update! Sex scenes are surprisingly hard to write. You would think it would be easy to write when you've had it, but nope! Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Critiques are always welcome and the next chapter should be out in the next few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Any notes, critiques, or comments in general are completely welcome. I'm new and learning so I love to get some feedback, especially so I can figure out how long to make this.


End file.
